On My Own
by Speedstreek360
Summary: Maybe he was destined to be alone….why keep hoping to have the one he loved, who would never return his feelings? (Transformers G1) (Prowl/Starscream, Starscream/Soundwave, squinty Jazz/Prowl. Very squinty)


Grrrrrr...(huffs) Stupid Les Mis bug... So another one-shot song-fic...bah...stupid plot bunnies...

Disclaimer: Do not own Transformers G1, it belongs to Hasbro, nor do I own the song from Les Miserables.

Warning: none

...

On My Own

...

The sight before him made his tanks twist: the sky blue servos intertwined with navy, the red and white mech smiled down upon the now mask-less young mech who rested his helm against the seeker's neck as the moon's gently light shone upon the two lovers.

Prowl tried to reason. He tried to be logical and hold back his emotions of absolute agony and sadness at the sight of Starscream holding and whispering soft words of love. Words Prowl had always longed to hear directed at him….but never would be.

Another kiss pressed to Soundwave's uncovered cheek by ebony lips, the young cassette player blushing a little as he continued looking up at the lovely seeker.

Prowl backed away down the alleyway, until the two mechs were only translucent figures in the moon-light. The young mech turned away and found himself out in the middle of a quiet road. Cybertron's two moons glowed gently side by side as he remained where he was, tears threatening to drip down his porcelain white face plates.

He looked around at the path-way, before he recognized it: his, Jazz and Starscream's old short-cut, when they would sneak out to play tag, study for their classes and train...

The young mech's lower lip trembled, before he looked around, his optics gazing at the once hide-away he held dear, where he would come to see his secret best friend….play in the energon brook with their other friends Orion and Jazz….pick up and collected the fallen gem leaves form the read crystal trees that lined the sides of the roads….

He took in a deep intake, unaware that another mech had come through the alleyway as well.

Jazz stopped and stared when he saw Prowl standing there. The visored mech tilted his helm in curiosity at the sight of his Praxian friend. He took a step forwards, prepared to greet him when he saw the tears running down the young mech's face. He froze in his gesture before realization hit of what might have happened.

Prowl walked in on Starscream and his lover, Soundwave….It made the Polyhexian's energon boil that the seeker had, though unintentionally, hurt Prowl, Jazz's friend and comrade. He never liked keeping Starscream and Prowl's friendship a secret, but if it made him happy, who was he to stop him? But now….Jazz's spark broke at the sight of his oldest friend's pain.

What happened next, nothing could prepare Jazz for.

Prowl took in another deep breath, _"On my own….pretending he's beside me…All alone, I walk with him till morning…."_

Jazz's optics widened as he heard that angelic tenor reach his audios. Was Prowl…?

_"Without him,_

_I feel his arms around me._

_And when I lose my way, I close my eyes…._

_And he has found me…."_

Jazz leaned against the alleyway wall, his optics entranced, his audios enthralled as he listened.

_"In the rain, the pavement shines_

_Like silver…._

_All the lights are misty in _

_The river._

_In the darkness…_

_The trees are full of starlight…"_

Prowl lifted his arms towards the red crystal trees, the sound of the nearby energon brook sounding gently upon his audios. He off-lined his optics, a dreamy smile on his face plates.

_"And all I see is him and me,_

_Forever and forever…."_

Then his smile disappeared as he remembered where he was and that…he was alone…not knowing someone was watching and listening to him.

_"And I know_

_It's only in my mind_

_That I'm talking to myself_

_And not to him…."_

He took in a slightly shaky intake as the painful images of Soundwave and Starscream together plagues his processor. How enraptured the seeker had been with the telepath, with no knowledge of how much it hurt the Praxian….

_"And although, I know that he is blind…._

_Still I say…"_

A false hope he forced himself to believe.

_"There's a way for us…"_

A small sob broke forth before he looked at the sky in hopelessness.

_"I love him._

_But when the night is over…_

_He is gone…The river's just a river…._

_Without him...the world around me changes!_

_The trees are bare and everywhere, _

_The streets are full of strangers!"_

Prowl couldn't hold it back anymore, as he shook his helm at all the pain he is enduring, trying to endure and go on carrying. But not now…not with it so fresh…..

_"I love him…_

_But everyday I'm learning_

_All my life, I've only been pretending…!"_

All a waste….all a lie and a hopeless dream….one he could and would never have…and Starscream only had optics for one mech. He felt no pain from his actions…he had a life with someone he loved, one he was looking forwards to….

_"Without me_

_His world will go on turning!_

_A world that's full of happiness_

_That I have never known….!"_

At that last word, Prowl fell to his knees, still looking at the sky. His logic sensors were overran with so much emotion, all caused by one seeker and the face that the seeker did not love him. Would never love him….all the waiting had been a waste….

And yet….

_"I love him…"_ he sang softly, wishing silently it would change everything, _"I love him…"_ he looked to the side, before feeling the blow of shattering disappointment.

He shook his helm.

_"I love him…_

_But only on…my own….."_

Jazz listened, his spark near on the verge of burning up when Prowl—the stoic, logical, controlled young mech with dreams of being a tactician—broke down for the first time since he was the age of a sparkling, spark-break so evident and the first one to boot.

How could he just stand there and leave his friend so alone in the state he was in?

The Polyhexian slowly and as quietly as he could walked towards the mech in pain before him. He was slow in his approach, not wishing to startle him and make him panic. Gently, the visored mech knelt down beside the distraught Praxian and slowly he wrapped his arms around him and let him rest his helm against his shoulder.

Prowl let out a small gasp of surprise from his sobs, as he looked up in surprise. Jazz held him firmly as he caressed his helm gently. He weakly tried to pull away, only to have the Polyhexian hold him more firmly.

"Easy…easy….."

The younger mech shook, recognizing the voice as Jazz's, before he sobbed more harshly and leaned on him completely, letting the to-bee saboteur comfort him as best he could.

And yet despite being in the arms of one of his friends, no matter how warm the arms were, Prowl felt like the loneliest creature on Cybertron.

...

Okay people, let me make one thing clear here. The only reason I wrote this fic is because I lost a bet with my dear friend UltraMagnusFanGirl and the consequence was to write a fic about a pair i hate. The bet was this: how long before Ultra Magnus snapped at the kids? I bet it would be the episode after "Rebellion". (bows head in shame) Lost, and this little one-shot came into being.

I HATE the pairing Prowl/Starscream! I am sorry, but JUST BECAUSE they are both second in commands of the factions doesn't make them compatible! and one more thing: PROWL/JAZZ forever! Prowl is Jazz's, no exception!

Review please!


End file.
